


For the benefit of me

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe: Camboys, Alternate Universe: Meet Hot, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: Chapter 3: Doyoung follows the message with a button press on his remote control and from a billion miles away causes the vibrator safely lodged in Jaehyun’s ass to buzz hard enough that he accidentally throws his phone across the kitchen island.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

His fingers are soft and pretty. That’s what they say. They are skinny and dainty and long and unblemished and  _ pretty _ . Pretty seems to be everyone's go-to compliment when it comes to him. He doesn’t mind it, though sometimes he’ll complain about their collective lack of imagination. They like to see his fingers in action—stroking pulling teasing—but going by the number of exclamation marks he can read on the open chat page, they all like it best when he’s working his fingers into Doyoung’s ass. 

“Mister uFoHoT is being really gross again,” he says and twists his fingers in a slow circle inside Doyoung, taking advantage of their mic being broken to trash talk their audience. Doyoung laughs into the sheets, his body jerking with what probably looks like total pleasure to everyone else but that Jaehyun knows is only an attempt at restraining himself.

“That creep is always gross; you wear a cat tail plug  _ once _ and he thinks we’re furries or something.” Jaehyun laughs in agreement while pulling at Doyoung’s ass cheek to show him off more for the camera.

“I actually liked that plug though, the tail was really soft against my skin,” he hums. Doyoung pushes up on his hands and rolls his ass back on Jaehyun’s fingers, moaning for real as he says “you can wear it later. I don’t mind a little kitty play as long as creeps like uFoHoT isn’t there to ruin it.”

They’re quiet for a while after that; Doyoung sinks back into the mattress and uses both hands to spread his own cheeks apart so Jaehyun can take the camera from where it was strapped around his chest and bring it in for a closer view as he continues to fuck Doyoung with his fingers. Slipping a third finger inside, he moves the camera to slide up Doyoung’s body, all the while watching the laptop set up beside the bed to make sure he doesn’t show any face. They may have their bejewelled cotton masks that they spent an evening of arts and crafts working on, but they are still careful.

“Here they go with the ‘dorito body’ again, it’s so stupid!” he whines and Doyoung snorts, shaking his ass and pushing back against him to get him back on track. Doyoung never needs words when it comes to directing him.

Reattaching the camera to his chest strap to free both hands, he slips his fingers from Doyoung’s ass and picks up the dildo lying in the sheets beside them. He holds it up for the camera, turns it around and caresses it with his fingers—making a circle with his thumb and pointer finger to push it through. Their regulars are filling the chat room; messages flying by quicker than he can read them, but he doesn’t have to. He knows they recognise the toy from it’s deep burgundy colour, the ridges lining it and the sheer length of it. He slaps it gently against Doyoung’s butt cheek. 

Putting it away for a second to coat his hand liberally in lube, he takes his time preparing the toy, even slips his fingers back inside Doyoung and runs them up his crack until his ass is shiny with lube. When Doyoung is panting and clutching the sheets, antsy to be filled already, he finally pushes the dildo against his fluttering hole and slips it slowly inside. 

“You good?” he asks when Doyoung goes still, back tensing even when he shouldn’t feel any pain. “Yeah, I’m good,” Doyoung says after a beat of silence and pushes his phone away. Jaehyun knew he had it—that he was reading the comments—and can only assume he read something he didn’t like. It happens all the time; people are creeps. They decided a long time ago that there was no use in talking about it as they probably wouldn't have time for anything else that way. Still, Jaehyun doesn’t move until Doyoung’s shoulders drop again and his fingers unclench from the sheets. 

Twisting the toy in an even circle as he pushes it in, Jaehyun moves his free hand behind himself and strokes two fingers over his twitching, stretched hole. Doyoung had done it for him before they started streaming and he is still pretty wet, but a little more lube never hurts. The moment he touches himself however, he loses all patience to wait and only affords a quick dip of two fingers inside himself before moving on. Taking the camera from its strap he attaches it to the tripod standing by the bed at the perfect height for what they had planned for tonight. Tilting it down a little more he checks the screen to make sure he got it right before unclasping the strap from his chest and throwing it away. Doyoung moans when he turns around; watches him move on the screen as he gets into position and holds the other end of the double-ended dildo steady for him to push back on. 

“So good,” he moans as the dildo slips all the way inside him, finally filling him after too long. 

“Couldn’t last longer, huh?” Doyoung laughs and reaches back to slap his thigh. Their hands bump and their fingers tangle and stay that way. The only response he can give to Doyoung’s words is another moan as he rolls his hips a tiny bit to make the dildo move. 

He likes playing with Doyoung’s ass—likes fucking him in front of the camera and not—but always with the guarantee that  _ his _ ass will get the same attention. 

Doyoung eventually lets go of his hand to brace himself on the mattress as he moves his hips on the silicone toy. Every thrust he makes pushes the other end deeper inside Jaehyun and when he moves an inch to the right Jaehyun can’t restrain the yelp that escapes him when it rubs right over his prostate.

“Yes baby!” he whines, ass clenching and arms almost buckling at the sweet sensation. God, he loves that.

“You’re so fucking loud,” Doyoung grunts, but the bite in his words is quickly undermined by the whine that follows as the toy pulses with a short vibration. Body shaking with pleasure as the vibration comes again, lasting longer with every burst, he thrusts back until his ass slaps against Jaehyun’s. He can’t move after that, ass clenching as the vibration increases and Jaehyun’s thighs shake against him, the younger’s moans growing in volume with every pulse of the toy that connects them. He casts a glance at the laptop screen; not wanting to read any more comments but knowing that Jaehyun is too gone to make sure their audience is still watching. There might be a lot of disgusting creeps in the comment section, but he can’t complain too much when those same creeps pay a good portion of the bills with every comment they leave. 

“Baby?” Jaehyun whines, hips undulating and jerking on the silicone cock and he digs his fingers into the soft flesh of Doyoung’s thigh as it vibrates incessantly against his prostate. He is so close to coming already, driven to the edge by Doyoung’s fingers inside him earlier and pushed closer to falling with every sound of pleasure Doyoung made once they started streaming. The blinding pleasure of the toy inside him is almost too much, setting his body aflame with a tingle that starts in his lower back and spreads to all his extremities. 

“Baby, I’m gonna come!” he gasps, choking on his own spit as Doyoung slaps his thigh in warning. It’s too soon, he knows it’s way too soon and they can’t finish yet, but he can’t help it. He’s sensitive today, he knew it as soon as Doyoung touched him, and he can’t hold his orgasm back when it pushes on his restraints like a tidal wave. 

“M’comin,” he yelps, ass clenching around the still vibrating toy and fingers twisting the sheets under him so hard he fears they might tear. 

“Dammit,” Doyoung curses but Jaehyun knows he’s not really mad. Too strung to move all Jaehyun can do is clench his thighs to keep from collapsing completely as Doyoung pulls away and takes the toy with him, leaving him gaping and empty. 

“I’m gonna fuck you, okay. But take a moment,” he says and strokes a hand down Jaehyun’s flank. “‘M sorry,” Jaehyun mumbles, a little ashamed he couldn’t hold it when he’s normally so good with that. 

“Don’t worry about it babe,” Doyoung murmurs against his shoulder before pressing his cloth-covered mouth to it in a kiss. He guides Jaehyun on his back with one hand and moves them in a better position for the camera before partially lying down between his legs. Rear facing the camera he slips one end of the toy back inside himself, turning the vibration off this time to be sure. 

“Baby,” he whispers, taking his hand off the toy to quickly pull their masks down so he can slot their mouths together in a much needed kiss. “I love you so much baby.” He always feels the need to say it when they are doing a stream like this, but never had the chance before now. When they film a video it’s different, it’s still just the two of them and it’s private even with the intent being to post it online for everyone to see. A stream isn’t as much about them as it is about what the people watching them want and taking back a little of that control with a few whispered words feels better than anything else they’ve done so far. 

“I love you so much too,” Jaehyun mumbles—dazed and pliant from his orgasm—and when he pouts Doyoung already knows what’ll come next. “Fuck me now baby, it’s okay I want you in me already.” Smiling at the amusing mix of the still dazed look on Jaehyun’s face and the surety in his quiet voice Doyoung sits up on his knees and moves the toy inside himself with practiced, almost automated, moves.

“Put your mask back on then,” he says, repeating it once when Jaehyun only whines in confusion. Only when the black cotton mask is back in place does he move on, throwing the double-ended dildo into the pillows at the head of the bed and unfastening the camera from the tripod behind him. 

“You gotta coat me, baby” he mumbles and follows Jaehyun’s hands with the camera as they reach for the bottle of lube and wrap around his cock. Keeping the camera at an angle he lowers it between them, making sure to get a shot of Jaehyun’s fluttering hole before he thrusts inside him. He likes watching his cock sink into Jaehyun’s body, how the contrast of his darker skin makes the pale flush in Jaehyun’s puffy rim pop even more. He likes how much Jaehyun likes it. 

“You feel so good baby,” he moans, dragging the vowels of his words with the slow thrust of his cock until his pelvis is flush with Jaehyun’s skinny cheeks. “The way your ass grips my cock, fuck. Squeeze me baby.” It’s an order, given with a firm squeeze of Jaehyun’s thigh as he pushes it further back to expose him even more. The dirty talk always comes out when Doyoung fucks Jaehyun—juicy and explicit and full of demands—and Jaehyun doesn’t wait to follow through, clenching around Doyoung several times in a row.

He’s close—can feel his orgasm tingling in the pit of his stomach—so with Jaehyun holding his own legs back, all but folding himself in half, Doyoung holds the camera steady and rolls his hips in slow undulations, pulling out all the way before pushing inside again. His thighs are starting to shake when it hits him and before he can think about it too much he fakes an orgasm for the viewers and gives his signature V-sign for the camera before turning it off, ending the stream. Jaehyun, more alert than he gave him credit for, clambers onto his elbows and gives him a strange look.

“You didn’t come,” he says, voice muffled by the mask, but Doyoung doesn’t answer. Instead he pulls off both their masks and guides Jaehyun’s legs around him as he lies down fully on top of him.

“Not yet,” he whispers against Jaehyun’s lips before kissing him, sliding his tongue inside Jaehyun’s mouth at the same time as he thrusts inside him and their moans are swallowed between them. It doesn’t take long; a handful of thrusts and Jaehyun clenching his ass around him and then he is coming, filling Jaehyun with everything he has. 

“That was a surprising twist,” Jaehyun hums, fingers tapping random patterns up and down Doyoung’s sides, his legs still wrapped around him.

“Let me go or be squished,” Doyoung mumbles, arms already shaking with the effort of holding himself up. Jaehyun only smiles sleepily, dimples digging deep in his cheeks, and hums again. “Squish me.” 

With no further ado Doyoung lets himself go limp, collapsing on top of Jaehyun with a deep, satisfied groan. He says nothing for a long while, burrows his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck and relishes in being held so tightly. 

“I wasn’t really feeling it today,” he mumbles eventually, sucking gently on an unmarked spot on Jaehyun’s soft throat. “It wasn’t anything in particular, just wasn’t feeling it.” Jaehyun’s fingers move from his sides to his back, tracing fine lines along his spine until they dig firmly into his neck in soothing circles. 

“To be honest, neither was I,” Jaehyun mumbles and Doyoung snorts. “I figured when you came after two seconds.”

“It wasn’t two seconds!” Jaehyun pouts and clenches hard around Doyoung’s cock still inside him, making Doyoung’s hips jerk and his cock to rub against his oversensitized prostate.

“Ow,” he whines, wriggling under Doyoung until the older rolls off him with a groan. “Close enough,” he says, hand slapping gently against Jaehyun’s chest before he scoots off the bed with another groan. 

“I’m gonna get us some food,” he presses a quick kiss to Jaehyun’s knee before leaving the room, a small limp with his every step.

Jaehyun watches him go, rolling on his stomach and pulling himself across the bed to not lose sight of him as he walks through their small living room to the kitchenette, admiring the shape of his naked body. There is nothing more arousing than watching Doyoung move about their shared space with no clothes to cover the muscles in his legs and the deep curve of his waist and his cock hanging between his thighs, a good size even when soft. 

Rolling around a couple more times, he slips to his knees beside the bed and pulls a plastic box from under it. He doesn’t have to rummage for long before his fingers slip over the soft furry tail of his kitty plug and he pulls it out, sloppily kicking the box back under the bed as he lunges for the bottle of lube lying topsy-turvy in the bed sheets. 

He makes quick work of getting the plug in himself and then he wiggles his butt in front of the mirror to see the tail move before he follows after Doyoung.

“Meow,” he says when he can crowd against Doyoung’s back and wrap his arms around his lithe waist. “Meow,” Doyoung says back and throws a hand behind them to find the fluffy tail attached to the butt plug. He tugs on it hard enough for the plug to slip from Jaehyun’s body and hit his shin as it dangles from Doyoung’s fingers.

“Doyoung,” he whines, detaching himself from his boyfriend and grabs for the tail as Doyoung pulls it out of his reach.

“Turn around,” Doyoung says and tugs on his hip, palming his butt and pulling at his cheeks to separate them before popping the butt plug past Jaehyun’s puffy rim again. “My pretty kitten,” he coos and presses a kiss to Jaehyun’s cheek. 

“Meow,” Jaehyun makes a paw with his hand and brings it to his face. His face feels hot, but Doyoung looks at him with so much affection he can’t be embarrassed as he licks his hand and meows again. They don’t really do kitty play, or that much roleplay at all really, but Doyoung’s words from earlier inspired him. 

“What a good kitty,” Doyoung continues to coo at him, cupping his face and running fingers through his hair and scratching him behind the ears. There’s a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and it affects Jaehyun as well before long, forcing him to drop the act as smiles take over both their faces. 

“Should I get you some kitty ears as well?” Doyoung asks and ruffles his hair, and his voice is playful but the look on his face is hard, eyes moving rapidly up and down Jaehyun’s body and mouth slightly open as his breath grows laboured. He’s hard again, Jaehyun is too which was only to be expected. One of the first things they learned they had in common was their appetite for sex. 

Without taking his eyes from Jaehyun, Doyoung opens a drawer behind him and retrieves the bottle of lube they keep there for times just like these. They’ve been forced to move it several times as their friends kept finding it, but neither of them ever thought to remove it.

“My turn,” Doyoung mumbles, distracted with coating them both in lube and doesn’t take note of Jaehyun moving them before he gasps as his back is pushed against the cold refrigerator door. Jaehyun silences his complaints with his tongue and hikes one of Doyoung’s legs up on his hip so he can slide smoothly inside him, moaning breathily at the exquisite assault on his senses as Doyoung folds around his cock like a perfect fit and the plug moves inside him.

They both like what they do, getting off on camera, posting themselves online for other people to watch and enjoy–it’s an ego boost unlike anything else. But the best thing will always be this, just the two of them, pleasuring each other at their own pace with nothing but love.

“I love you,” Jaehyun mumbles into Doyoung’s mouth and slowly rolls his hips, smiling in satisfaction when Doyoung’s head falls back and a high moan slips from his lips. 

“I love you too kitten,” Doyoung gasps, arms tightening around Jaehyun’s neck and fingers gripping his hair to hold Jaehyun as close to him as he possibly can. 


	2. Nobi Nobi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they say if you want something you gotta do it yourself... thank you for reading!

Jaehyun had been a wonderful distraction in the early evening when they were both trying to stay awake to not miss the 1am train to Tokyo. Talking to someone without the language barrier had been a welcome reprieve after travelling alone in an unfamiliar country for almost two weeks. It hadn’t missed his notice that Jaehyun was at least tipsy, and he was more than a little curious about what he had in his thermos since it clearly wasn’t tea, but Jaehyun was trusting and more than willing to share and Doyoung told himself as he closed the thin sliding door behind them that that is the only reason they ended up like this.

Jaehyun is already pulling at his own clothes, pulling his shirt out of his trousers and tugging at the oversized hoodie he has on top. He’s so damn pretty, even in the crappy light of the train’s bathroom stall. His plush, pouty mouth beckon Doyoung’s lips and his floppy hair makes Doyoung’s hands itch to run through it and grasp it tightly to hold the younger man right where he wants him. 

“Need these open,” Jaehyun breathes as his hands go to Doyoung’s belt, undoing it and the fly of his slacks in record speed. There is no hesitation to either of them, no fumbling with what now’s and how to’s as Doyoung holds Jaehyun steady while he steps out of his pants and slips back into his slippers before turning around. Jaehyun had curled around the partition between their nobi nobi seats and whispered exactly what he wanted Doyoung to do to him, and Doyoung isn’t ashamed to admit it’s the only reason he followed him into the cubicle to begin with. He’s not that into it that he’ll take a dick up his ass in a crowded night train. 

“Which pocket was it?” “The front,” Jaehyun directs distractedly, busy with pushing his boxers down below his ass. 

“Do you just carry lube and condoms around with you or what?” Doyoung scoffs quietly, always mindful of the fact that they could be discovered at any time. 

“Nope, I bought it like ten minutes after we started talking,” Jaehyun simpers and shakes his ass. He had gone to buy snacks for the ride half an hour before departure, and clearly entertainment as well. 

It’s a thirty mililitre tube so Doyoung isn’t sparse in coating his fingers before slipping them messily over Jaehyun’s perfectly clean ass. He rubs the tip of one finger over his perineum and around his balls before circling his puckered hole until it relaxes.

“You look like a fucking porn star,” he mumbles and Jaehyun laughs, a sound Doyoung cuts short by pushing his finger just slightly inside his ass. 

“No seriously, do you wax?” he asks, because he is genuinely curious. Jaehyun’s ass, and legs as well he notices, are too perfectly hairless to be just a shave. 

“I like the smoothness,” Jaehyun says, a little subdued as if he is worried Doyoung is judging him. 

“It’s nice,” Doyoung says and tenses for a second as someone shuffles by in the corridor not three feet from them. Jaehyun is expectantly tight around his finger, but the only sounds coming from his mouth are encouraging, even pleading. 

“Fuck I haven’t had a real cock in ages, can’t wait,” Jaehyun gasps when Doyoung presses a second finger inside him, stretching his hole around the base of them. The alcohol has made Jaehyun bold; even as tipsy as he was when they met it still took him almost ten minutes to look into Doyoung’s eyes for longer than a split second and his ears were a constant shade of overripe peach. 

“That’s sad. You really gotta keep it down if you want this one though,” Doyoung mumbles into his ear, pushing against Jaehyun’s back as he crooks his fingers inside him. Jaehyun’s entire body jerks at the touch to his prostate but he doesn’t make a sound.

“Good boy,” Doyoung murmurs and takes his lobe between his teeth for a second before stepping back again so he can see what his hand is doing as he slips a third finger inside Jaehyun’s ass. His own cock is straining against his sweats, the delicate vision of Jaehyun’s perfectly smooth, half-naked body turning him on just as much as the prospect of getting off.

“You’re so tight,” he says as he tugs at Jaehyun’s hip and pushes gently in the middle of his back with the palm of his hand to make him bend forward just a little more. Jaehyun might not have much of an ass, but he still makes it pop and Doyoung moves his fingers quicker inside him. It can’t be helped, he’s always been an ass man.

Jaehyun moans and clenches around his fingers with every brush of his prostate and clings to the grab rail attached to the wall, seemingly the only thing keeping him upright. He sags against it when Doyoung pulls his fingers out, clutching it with both hands as he rests his forehead against the wall.

“You got the condom too, right?” Doyoung asks and reaches for Jaehyun’s abandoned trousers. Jaehyun makes a sound he thinks is meant as a confirmation, but makes no attempt at even opening his eyes. They’ve barely gotten started and he already looks fucked out. Hopefully he won’t come too quickly. 

Rolling the condom down his cock, Doyoung empties the bottle of lube into his hand and wraps it around his length, pumping himself a few times to take the edge off. He slips his fingers back inside Jaehyun to coat him thoroughly before guiding his cock to his hole, gently nudging it. It’s a wet mess, lube dripping down the inside of Jaehyun’s thigh, but he figures all of that can be cleaned up later. The last thing he wants is to hurt Jaehyun because he was careless and negligent. 

“Oh god put it in me,” Jaehyun huffs, clutching the grab rail and whining as his hole twitches against the head of Doyoung’s cock. Doyoung can’t stop the burst of laughter that pulls from him, can only smother it by biting his lips firmly together.

“I meant it okay; I haven’t had a real cock in ages. My wrists are tired of aching,” Jaehyun whisper-yells and bucks against him, causing Doyoung’s cock to slip up and down between his cheeks.

“Do something about it then,” he whispers back, suddenly inspired, and holds his cock steady against Jaehyun’s hole but makes no move to push in. Jaehyun doesn’t hesitate, pushing back against him with vigor and gasping loudly when the first inch of Doyoung’s cock slips inside him.

Doyoung never thought he'd be in a situation like this, public sex has never been something he has even considered, but he realised as soon as Jaehyun asked that he wouldn't be able to resist. Those damn dimples. All four of them, he thinks and presses his thumbs into the indents in Jaehyun's lower back as the younger man slowly sheaths himself on his cock. 

"So good, fuck it's so good," Jaehyun whines, clenching around him and scrabbling for purchase as he tries to fuck himself on Doyoung's cock while his knees threaten to fail him. "Yeah," Doyoung gasps a wholehearted agreement; the tight, sucking grip of Jaehyun's ass around his cock draining the eloquence out of him. 

He takes over soon enough, gripping Jaehyun’s waist and rolling his hips to fuck into him harder than Jaehyun had been doing to himself. Jaehyun makes a tight, choked sound—cut off in the middle as he remembers the need to keep quiet—and he clenches hard enough around Doyoung’s cock to take his breath away.

“Fuck you take cock so well,” Doyoung groans, breathing hard through his nose as his thrusts pick up speed. Jaehyun gasps softly with every thrust, whining “yes I do,” and Doyoung would have laughed if there was any space for it. As it is, the tightness of Jaehyun’s ass, the attractive curve of his bowed back and the sweet sounds he makes is too much. 

Jaehyun comes first, cupping a hand around his cock and clenching hard around the base of Doyoung’s cock, and Doyoung buries his face in the crook of his neck and follows a second later. 

They don’t speak while they get dressed, helping each other in the small space, and when their eyes meet Doyoung feels like he can breathe again.

“Where are you staying in Tokyo?” Jaehyun asks before Doyoung can do much more than contemplate the softness of his brown eyes. 

“Chiyoda district, a hotel … I don’t remember the name.” He can barely hear himself speak and he gives in to the urge to cup Jaehyun’s cheek without an ounce of resistance. There is something spellbinding about those eyes. He hears Jaehyun say something about renting an airbnb with an onsen and a great view near Shibuya and the scoff escapes him before he even realises it.

“Bloody rich kid,” he grumbles, but the harshness of his comment is dampened by how his hand is still gently caressing Jaehyun’s cheek.

“I would like to visit,” he says, smiling when Jaehyun smiles. “I would like to know how you look spread out on a bed, properly fucked out.”

Jaehyun’s smile grows bigger by the second and he draws closer until they are pressed flush against each other and Doyoung can feel his breath on his lips. “You’ll like it,” he whispers right before kissing him, and considering what he knows already Doyoung is certain he’s not wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a smut collection purely for dojae. i do accept prompts though keep in mind this is for short oneshots only  
> you can leave one in the comments or [on my cc](https://curiouscat.me/donscity)


	3. Long distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt by a cc anon who said: dojae trying to have videocall sex but jaehyun keeps getting embarrassed and turning very red (ofc this is the opposite of a turn off for doyoung lol)  
> maybe they’re long distance or just away from each other atm? maybe they roleplay jh being a camboy or smth that makes it easier for him to be more shameless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because my brain said it had to, this is set in the same au as this far tamer piece: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831576
> 
> also, there's a bit of puppy play in this one in case that's not your cup of tea

Putting their apartment up for collateral is the scariest thing Jaehyun has ever done. He stares at the tiny blue logo in the top corner of their bank’s website as if to make sure he’s in the right place and isn’t signing away their home to some scammer. That’s just the kind of clumsy mistake he might make.

If Doyoung was there he would have filled in the form—with all the necessary attachments—and they would probably have the money in their account already. But Doyoung is halfway around the world, certain in his belief that Jaehyun can do this on his own when he hasn’t done  _ anything _ on his own since he met Doyoung. He is always the idea guy and Doyoung is the carry it out guy, that’s how they get things done. 

When he finally hits send on the loan application, he takes a picture of the screen and sends it to Doyoung and it’s only seconds later that he gets a message back, a simple but very much appreciated  _ good job baby _ . Unfortunately, Doyoung follows the message with a button press on his remote control and from a billion miles away causes the vibrator safely lodged in Jaehyun’s ass to buzz hard enough that he accidentally throws his phone across the kitchen island. He watches—helplessly clinging to the granite countertop—as it slides all the way to the other side and falls to the floor. 

The vibration stops after five seconds—Jaehyun can just picture Doyoung with his hand in his pocket, watching the second hand move in his fancy new Tommy Hilfiger watch that Jaehyun got him for his birthday that year—and like clockwork, his phone pings cheerfully from the floor with another message. At least it didn’t break. 

_ Leaving the restaurant now, did you send the offer letter yet?  _ He almost says no just so Doyoung will give him a break, but then he reads it again and realises that if Doyoung is leaving the restaurant that means he’s probably already in the elevator going back to his room which means that Jaehyun will finally be allowed to come! So instead he slides down to the floor until he’s on his stomach and sends a cheery  _ YES _ with heart and smiley emojis and takes a deep breath to prepare himself. 

His phone pings with another message but he doesn’t bother reading it—it’s only a variation of Doyoung’s earlier message anyway—and closes his eyes and holds his breath and blocks everything else out so when the vibration comes again it’s all he’s aware of. 

It’s so much better when he’s prepared for it and Jaehyun moans long and loud as pleasure spreads throughout his body, comfortable in the knowledge that no one can hear him. Five seconds and it stops and then his phone pings with a new message. 

_ In my room now baby, you better be ready. Remember I’ve paid for the hour;) _

It takes him a moment, but then the memories of their plans come rushing back. Ideas that sounded so fun when spoken quietly in the afterglow, pillow talk about video calls and remote-controlled vibrators and roleplay. The last suggestion came later, after their first attempt ended disastrously with Jaehyun pushing his laptop off the bed and then not answering Doyoung’s successive calls out of mortification. But he feels better about it now and maybe it’s because of how they’ve been playing this all day that’s softened him up—made him excited for Doyoung to see him even if it’s through a video lens. 

With his laptop in one hand and phone in the other, he runs as good as he can to their bedroom and slides on his stomach onto the bed. He’s been ready for almost an hour—waiting for Doyoung to be done with his latest business dinner—and the thin silk of his robe billows around his naked body. It’s Doyoung’s robe—tailored to his wider frame—and the sleeves fall over his hands just enough to be a bother when he hurries to open his laptop once again. Jaehyun squirms against the mattress at the intrusive feel of the medium-sized vibrator in his butt that, even while still, sends shocks of tingling pleasure down his legs. It’s definitely one of his favourite purchases, and not only because of its endless possibilities. The way it sits inside him is already enough.

All but tossing the laptop on the stool he had prepared by the side of the bed, he kicks at the covers until everything but one pillow is shoved to the floor and he has ample space to do whatever Doyoung tells him to. He is blushing already—can feel it in the way his cheeks burn as if he’d pushed them against the varm planes of a radiator—and the clock on the nightstand ticks abnormally loudly as the seconds go by without Doyoung’s call.

“What’s taking you so long?” he asks even though no one can hear him. “Don’t you know I still might chicken out.” It’s definitely true, and he fears he is dangerously close to doing it already; long-distance fucking is the one thing other than adulting and probably math that doesn’t come easy to him. 

Ten o’clock on the dot and Doyoung’s skype id pops up on his laptop screen. Of course he’s punctual.

Jaehyun takes a second to breathe and pats his cheeks in a vain attempt to quell the redness before he accepts the call and is immediately rendered breathless. 

Doyoung looks like a dream. 

His coiffed hair is just the slightest bit ruffled and there is a redness to his eyes that speak of exhaustion but makes him look even more handsome, and the veins in his hands bulge when he loosens his tie and pops several buttons at once. Jaehyun wants to coo at him to distract him from how  _ damn affected _ he is by the sight his boyfriend makes, but Doyoung stops him before he can open his mouth, reminding him of their roles with a hum and a murmured compliment. “You look so good, puppy.”

Right. He’s  _ jaehyunnie _ , “professional” camboy with a liking for a bit of puppy play. The last part might actually be true, he finds, as the way Doyoung’s voice dips when he calls him  _ puppy _ sends delicious chills down his spine. 

“Yeah? You like the robe? It’s so nice,” he says and shows off the way the robe slips over his legs and off his shoulder when he moves. Saying the words feels alright—it’s not too different from what he would normally say to Doyoung—but the small pause before his words translate to Doyoung’s computer somewhere in Tokyo and Doyoung’s appreciative response is sent over the wires back to him is long enough to get under his skin. It’s what made it so difficult for him the last time, and is the reason why Doyoung suggested they try this kind of roleplay in the first place. 

“It’s very nice, pup. I’m a bit more interested in what you’re wearing underneath though. Won’t you let me see it?” Doyoung’s hand moves out of the picture for a second and reappears holding a small, black remote. He had expected Doyoung to be a little more measured or at least that he would prolong the foreplay more than this, but he doesn’t hesitate to do as he asks. After all, Doyoung is the paying customer in this scenario and Jaehyun wants to please him. 

Shifting on his stomach, he pulls the robe up over his legs until it pools in the dip of his lower back, exposing his pale butt and the flared base of the black butt plug. Doyoung only watches him for a long time and Jaehyun knows,  _ he just knows _ , that the flush is spreading rapidly from his cheeks to the rest of his body. Most notably, for some inexplicable reason, to his ears like always. Putting his hands over his ears, he raises his butt from the bed and twists gently to the side so Doyoung can see even more, but the sound Doyoung makes isn’t one of appreciation. 

“Don’t do that,” he admonishes, gentle yet strict at the same time in a way he thinks no one but Doyoung can do. “Don’t cover yourself, pup. It’s cute how you blush so easily.”

Jaehyun lets himself fall back into place on the mattress and moves his hands from cupping his head to digging into the sheets as Doyoung’s words sparks arousal in him. 

“Good boy,” Doyoung smirks and presses a button on his remote control. A second later the vibrator in Jaehyun comes to life, buzzing gently against his insides. It spurs a moan from his throat, spilling continuously over his tongue as the vibration doesn’t stop. On the contrary, it only grows in intensity until he is squirming restlessly, hips lifting off the bed and face pushing into the sheets as pleasure overtakes him. 

“Fuck, puppy,” he hears Doyoung’s voice as if from a distance, words barely penetrating the pleasured haze in his mind. “You look so fucking good. Can’t believe I’m doing  _ this _ to you and I’m not even there.”

But he doesn’t sound surprised. There is very little that feels better than a vibrator against the prostate, and even Doyoung who is no big fan of having  _ anything _ up his butt, will admit to that. 

“Mmm, wish you were here,” Jaehyun somehow manages to say and digs his hands even more into the sheets to keep from touching himself. Doyoung hadn’t said he could, and he wants to be a good boy.

“Can you come, puppy? Can you come like this?” Doyoung says and turns up the vibration even more—it has to be on max intensity now—and Jaehyun feels himself tip over the edge, physically and mentally, as he comes all over himself and subsequently forgets every reason he ever had for being uncomfortable with this. 

“Good boy, fuck you’re so beautiful, such a pretty puppy,” Doyoung continues to murmur words through the microphone, gently coaxing Jaehyun back with the sound of his voice. 

“You good?” he asks when Jaehyun squirms closer to the edge of the bed to put his face up against the camera. His voice sounds different from before, more like the Doyoung he is used to having, so Jaehyun responds with seriousness even in his post-orgasmic daze. 

“Very good,” he says then puckers his lips and looks at Doyoung’s face from under his lashes and adds a coy, “Master.”

He’s only teasing, but Doyoung responds by narrowing his eyes and giving the vibrator one last buzzing burst before throwing the remote away and moving both hands to undo his trousers. 

“Get yourself a cock, puppy. Biggest you can take,” he flat out  _ orders _ and Jaehyun feels it in his gut. He knows Doyoung can be commanding—that he’s good at getting what he wants, how he wants it—it’s the reason he flew through two promotions only months after his internship ended. But Jaehyun has never experienced it in this way before. He suppose Doyoung doesn’t need to be very commanding to get Jaehyun to do what he wants. 

As startled as he may be, he still scrambles to do as Doyoung says and grabs the second largest dildo from the top of the nightstand and quickly coats it with lube. Once he’s ready, he positions himself back in front of the camera, shifting around until Doyoung’s moan echoes from the speakers. Positioned just how Doyoung wants him—butt facing the laptop—he makes a brief show of playing with the dildo’s head over his opening before pushing it inside. 

It’s teetering on the brink of being too much too soon—his body is still so sensitive from his orgasm—but this isn’t for him so he doesn’t care that it feels all too raw to get him going. Fucking himself with the smooth, flesh-coloured dildo, he does his best to avoid his prostate and gives his entire focus to the sounds coming from the laptop speakers—moans and whispered curses and most importantly, the wet slap of Doyoung jerking his cock. As the sounds increase, Jaehyun feels a warmth spread from his stomach and his mouth falls open, tongue moving restlessly, subconsciously looking for Doyoung’s thick, circumcised cock to wrap itself around. If Doyoung doesn’t come soon then he might have to go another round at this. 

Just as he thinks that, Doyoung’s voice from the speakers grows even louder, a mangled “fuck I’m coming,” mixed in with the choir. Jaehyun turns just in time to see Doyoung’s face screw up as he comes and catches the string of semen that shoots from his cock high enough to land on his shirt’s breast pocket. It’s too bad he couldn’t catch it with his mouth. 

While Doyoung comes down from his high, Jaehyun discards the dildo on the floor and pulls the duvet back onto the bed to wrap himself in its fluffy cocoon. Now that they’ve both cum, he doesn’t worry about being sexy anymore and when Doyoung finally opens his eyes he is met with a frog-eyed, duck-lipped face. It’s all worth it when Doyoung instantly doubles over laughing, any sign of that composed and commanding persona he’d put on evaporating. 

It takes him several seconds to calm down and Jaehyun takes the opportunity to curl up against the headboard in his cocoon with the laptop balanced on his raised knees. 

“Was that alright, baby?” Doyoung asks after a long moment of silence where they’d simply looked at each other through the camera. Drowsiness is starting to set in for both of them, Jaehyun can see it in the way Doyoung slumps in his chair and supports his head with one hand.

“It got better,” he says with a self-deprecating smile. It would be a waste of time to pretend he wasn’t a little bothered to begin with, but he powered through and it ended up being really good in the end. Hopefully he’ll remember that next time. 

“I think maybe we don’t do the camboy roleplay thing again though.” Jaehyun twists the covers between his fingers and drops his gaze to the open collar of Doyoung’s shirt, hoping that Doyoung won’t protest too much. Except he doesn’t protest at all.

“Then we won’t,” he says at once before stifling a yawn.

“Your ears are still red,” he comments with a smile after another lengthy, shared silence. Jaehyun misses those silences when Doyoung is away—the ones that are comforting and soft and unexpectant. The ones he has without Doyoung are always everything but that. 

“I’m with you so,” he says and Doyoung laughs because they both know it’s true.

“I should get ready for bed.” Doyoung yawns once again and moves a hand to press a finger against the image of Jaehyun’s cheek on his screen and Jaehyun does the same. It’s become a thing, or a routine, when they have to say goodbye. The day before, Doyoung even did it before he left for the airport—pressed his finger into Jaehyun’s dimple after kissing him. 

“Goodnight baby, sleep well,” Jaehyun whispers and blows a kiss and Doyoung smiles with a small, breathed laugh. “Goodnight puppy.” 


End file.
